<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your ivy grows (and now i’m covered in you) by sweetinyourmemory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444376">your ivy grows (and now i’m covered in you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetinyourmemory/pseuds/sweetinyourmemory'>sweetinyourmemory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shoni - Freeform, The rest is canon compliant, flower crown, inspired by erana wearing a flower crown, shelby asks toni to be her girlfriend, shelby makes toni a flower crown, takes place a few days after the cliff scene, the shark attack did not happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetinyourmemory/pseuds/sweetinyourmemory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby lets out a deep sigh of satisfaction when the flower crown is done. She holds it up in the air, so that the sun shines even more brightly on the delicate daisies. Then she shifts closer to Toni, and for the first time today, she looks deeply into her eyes. Toni can tell just by looking into them, that there’s something beautiful to come.</p><p>She’s right.</p><p>Or the one where Shelby makes Toni a flower crown, and it happens to be the perfect moment for her to ask her to be her girlfriend. Toni is a huge softie and definitely won’t stop wearing it, no matter how much the others will tease her about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your ivy grows (and now i’m covered in you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii, after i saw this tweet i HAD to write this one shot!</p><p>“in my head this is toni wearing a flower crown that shelby made her and she still keeps it on despite the girls teasing her for it” https://twitter.com/sheibystoni/status/1360677238409224194?s=21 thank you for this adorable idea :)</p><p>ps. i also needed to write something light and fluffy, i will still be updating my chaptered fic soon :)</p><p>the title is from ivy - taylor swift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shelby gets startled by the sound of footsteps behind her, but when she sees it’s Toni she just raises her eyebrows in delight and smiles shyly to greet her, before she turns around to continue what she was focused on. She takes another daisy in between her fingers and braids them together with the few others in her hand.</p><p>The brunette sits down next to her, and looks forward for a few seconds. Partly enjoying the view and calmness of the waterfall, partly to give Shelby the space that she might need. “Are you okay?” she eventually asks.</p><p>Shelby nods with a soft expression on her face. “I’m very good.”</p><p>Toni is a little surprised to hear this, but her heart jumps from happiness by the sound of it. “What are you making?”</p><p>The blonde seems concentrated. “A flower crown.”</p><p>Toni melts at the cuteness and pureness of it. “It looks beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Shelby looks up at her for a second, and she smiles proudly at her as the sunlight hits her face. It makes her eyes look even greener and her hair even more gold.</p><p>The eye contact between them feels magical, and Toni doesn’t hesitate when she says: “So do you. The sun looks pretty on you.”</p><p>And even though Shelby’s cheeks are sunburned, she can tell she’s blushing. “So- So do you.” She replies, nervously but her eyes are glistering. </p><p>Ton’s heart feels warm. “Is it your first time making one?” </p><p>“I’ve made some before, um, as a kid,” Shelby replies, but her mind seems elsewhere.</p><p>“I guess it’s one of your secret talents.” Toni says, wiggling her eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette’s face gets even softer when she sees that Shelby gets too shy to even look up at her, unable to hide a little smile on her face. She bends down a little, focusing on one of the last daisies that she has to attach to the flower crown. She twirls it between her fingers. </p><p>And even though it’s quiet for the next few minutes, they both enjoy eachother’s presence so incredibly much. Toni feels like the waves of the waterfall perfectly describe her feelings in this moment, powerful and strong, but so calming and safe at the same time. </p><p>Shelby lets out a deep sigh of satisfaction when the flower crown is done. She holds it up in the air, so that the sun shines even more brightly on the delicate daisies. Then she shifts closer to Toni, and for the first time today, she looks deeply into her eyes. Toni can tell just by looking into them, that there’s something beautiful to come.</p><p>She’s right. </p><p> </p><p>“You make me feel- You make me so happy,” Shelby says, her voice low but determined and full of warmth, “And so, so safe. I want to thank you for– for the space you’ve given me, and the respect. I hope you know that it means the whole world to me that you made sure if I was ready when I kissed you, even though I was the one who initiated it. And, um, the fact that you only touched me after I did, after you were sure it was okay for me. And you...you were so cool about it when I freaked out a little after we – you know, and I just. Toni, you’re amazing. You’re what I needed, what I need.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni can’t help but blush, and she looks down at her right hand before she moves it towards Shelby’s direction. Then she looks Shelby in the eyes, questioning, smiling, and Shelby replies with putting her hand in hers. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s what you deserve, Shelby,” Toni says softly a few seconds later, “We will move at your pace and I- I trust that we will be able to maintain a perfect balance. And I won’t- I will never stop respecting you.” </p><p> </p><p>Shelby puts her head on Toni’s shoulder, and they melt into eachother’s touch, the sun beaming on them. </p><p>She kisses it before she slowly pulls away, to be able to look into her luminous hazel eyes again. “I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette looks at her, her face and eyes radiating sweetness and tenderness. “Go ahead,” she replies, and she hopes Shelby doesn’t notice the shakiness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Shelby starts, and she picks her nails and stares at the waterfall, “Remember how you told me how you don’t have it in you to be scared about something that could be good?”</p><p>Toni nods, and looks at their hands, still holding eachother’s, with the flower crown resting on the ground in front of them, the sun lighting them up. It’s an exquisite sight, they think so themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel the same way, and everything you did for me, it made me realize that even more,” she continues, “and I know you said we will move at my pace, but um, what if – what if my pace tells me, that I’m ready and- and that I want to ask you…”</p><p>Shelby swallows nervously, and she lets go of their hands for a second, so that she can grab the flower crown she carefully created. She looks her in the eyes again, her own eyes sparkling even more this time. “Will you be my girlfriend?” </p><p>Toni feels like her heart is beating so fast that it’s impossible for Shelby not to hear it, she feels like it’s jumping out of her chest. She feels like her blood is streaming through her veins faster and more powerful than the waves of the waterfall. “Yes,” she says, an immense smile appearing on her face, her cheeks hotter than the sun, as she leans in to kiss her. “Yes, I want to be.”</p><p>The blonde kisses her back softly but passionately, her hand moving from her cheek, to her hair, then to her ponytail. She slowly and gently removes her hair tie, and the brunette doesn’t flinch once, feeling safer than ever. </p><p>Shelby slowly pulls away from the kiss, and lets her hand slide, in the most tender way, over the chocolate brown locks of her girlfriend. She thinks the waves of her hair are prettier than the waves of the waterfall beneath her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always wanted to see you with your hair down,” she says shyly. </p><p>Toni’s eyes twinkle and her smile grows. “How do you like it?”</p><p>The blonde kisses her before she replies: “I didn’t think it’s possible, but you look even more beautiful than before.”</p><p> </p><p>Shelby then grabs the flower crown, and puts it on her girlfriend’s head, and she beams. “Even prettier than I imagined. You’re perfect.”</p><p>“Please,” Toni says, “You’re such a softie.”</p><p>But she doesn’t hide how much she enjoys it, when she leans in to shower her face with kisses. “So you were making that for me?”</p><p>Shelby pets the brunette’s cheek. “Of course I was. With all my love.”</p><p>“I love it.” Toni says, grinning from ear to ear. “And I already love being your girlfriend.” </p><p>“You better,” Shelby says, teasingly. She intertwines their fingers and they sit there, side by side, enjoying the view of the waterfall, enjoying eachother’s presence, but mostly Shelby enjoys the way her girlfriend looks like such a princess with her flower crown on her head. “You’re so cute.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>When they head back to their friends, they’re both so caught up in daydreaming about eachother, that they totally don’t expect to be…laughed at.</p><p>“What the hell happened to you?” Fatin asks Toni, laughing loudly.</p><p>“I hope you’re not at this time of the day but…are you like, drunk?” Dot asks, unable to hide her giggles.</p><p>Leah tries not to laugh but does anyways: “Did you give her a make over, Shelby?”</p><p>Martha can’t help but tease her best fried as well: “More like, did you brainwash the poor girl, Shelby?”</p><p> </p><p>They both nervously look at eachother, before they can even realize that what they’re laughing at, is the flower crown still on Toni’s head.</p><p>“We were just…”</p><p>“Shelby asked- was, eh…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Rachel says, “You can just tell us the truth, that Shelby said the resentment between you two will only stop when you wear her flower crown. So basically, she blackmailed you. Respect though, Shelby, I was getting tired of the unnecesary hatred between you two.”</p><p>Nora giggles. “Nah, Rach. Can you not see what’s really happening here?”</p><p> </p><p>The girlfriends seem frozen in their spots, they’re too afraid to look at eachother because maybe the way they look at eachother will reveal the truth. </p><p>They all look at Nora, then at Toni and Shelby, then at Nora again.</p><p> </p><p>“I think, I think they just had a good talk and made up. They’re actually friends but try to put up a façade for us, but: busted! The flower crown gave it allll away.” Nora says, as if she just decoded something very important. </p><p>Shelby and Toni share looks, and it’s like it naturally happens, but their faces instantly soften and they both feel calmer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Shelby says, looking down at her feet, biting her lips before they blossom into a smile. </p><p>Toni nods, and she’s unable to hide the happiness in her eyes. “Something like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought and if you have prompts for more fluffy one shots, they’re always welcome 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>